


Charmed

by clarkeship



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Modern AU, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Romantic Fluff, slight angst, wrong new years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeship/pseuds/clarkeship
Summary: “I kissed the wrong person at new years au”bellarkesummary: Octavia convinces Clarke to go to Raven’s new year party, knowing that Finn Collins, her ex-boyfriend, would be there. She was going to convince him to get back together with her, and she’d do that by her amazing cinderella costume, and her kiss at midnight. Oddly enough, Finn is not the one who she kisses. After kissing Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s brother, Clarke decides to take a chance.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this for three days straight because this idea ran through my mind. If you got any request, hit me up on my tumblr blog @zoemonroe !

“The dress looks astonishing on you, Clarke! You can’t just not wear it!” Octavia Blake, Clarke’s best friend since high school, exclaimed as they gazed at Clarke’s reflection in the mirror. Her hair was curled in an updo, and the blue satin of her dress fit well with her ivory skin. She felt beautiful just looking at Octavia’s work of art.

That night the two were going to a party hosted by a good friend of theirs, Raven Reyes. She loved creating crazy parties for New Years Eve that made no sense to anyone. This year’s theme was princesses and princes masquerade. Ridiculous as it sounded, everyone who had the honor of being invited wore costumes without complaint. The popular architect kept her word, and if anyone disobeyed, they’d be found the laughingstock of New York City. And no one wanted that.

Octavia chose Cinderella for Clarke due to her blonde hair and blue eyes. “She looks just like you, Clarke!” Octavia had exclaimed. Clarke, being the good friend she was, agreed and allowed Octavia to come up with the beautiful costume as they shopped. She even managed to grab a pair of faux glass slippers. In the end, the outcome looked beautiful, and even with the baby blue mask covering her half of her face, she appeared elegant and graceful.

Octavia decided to go as Belle, and she did not have to try hard. Her beautiful petite figure and dark hair would have made the original Belle cry in shame. Despite her beauty, Octavia was very humble, and she continued to gush over Clarke, who was blushing. Grabbing her hand, Octavia rushed down the steps and grabbed their cellular phones. Taking a taxi, they arrived at the extravagant home of Raven Reyes, and made their way to the front door, masks on and all. Clarke couldn’t help but beam at all the beautiful lights and the music thumping from inside. Clarke always enjoyed Raven’s parties, no matter what season it was. Ever since high school, Raven managed to throw the hottest, hypest parties since sophomore year. If you were anyone, you’d show up for at least twenty minutes. It was an honor to get invited, and when Clarke and Octavia got personal invites, they were three peas in a pod.

Clarke and Octavia walked the stairs to the front door and Raven opened up immediately.

“Hey girls!” she squealed, pulling them into embraces as if she hadn’t seen them that morning for coffee. Clarke gave a giggle as Raven lead the two girls inside, immediately handing them drinks.

Already dancing as she walked, Octavia gripped Clarke’s arm gently. “I’m gonna go for those party games-- promise me you won’t hide out like you do every year,” she whined.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’ll try my hardest. I’m going to look for Finn, I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Octavia smiled and waved goodbye as Raven lead her towards the back where cup pong played. Clarke was left alone in the crowded room, and her eyes scanned for any sort of familiarity that was Finn Collins. Many men in the occupied space had dark hair, but none stood out like Finn would. She knew his go-to costume would be Flynn Ryder and he was nowhere in sight. Clarke’s smile transformed into a slight frown as she managed her way around the circling of groups. Her eyes searched for Finn, yet found nothing, not even a familiar face. Though it’d be hard to identify someone with the mask, if you knew someone well enough the task wouldn’t be too difficult. Unfortunately, she could not find him, so she walked towards the balcony, gazing down at all the partygoers outside.

“They look crazy, don’t they?” a deep voice asked beside her.

Jumping, Clarke turned to discover a tall, athletic man leaning against the pillar of the balcony, smirking down at the people. He wore a mask, and his eyes shined with a mischievous glint in them; brown like dark chocolate, his eyes also revealed humor and something else she could not quite figure out. His dark curls fell nicely over his forehead, and his tanned skin appeared nicely with his white tunic and golden chest plate. Clarke glanced away, shying at the first real sight of him. Clarke never quite handled attractive men and always seemed to make a fool of herself instead. So, she spoke nothing and just gazed up at the moon, afraid to make eye contact with him.

“Not a talker, hmm?” he joked, sitting down at the small, white table that sat on the balcony. Watching him timidly, she too sat on the other seat, facing him.

“No,” she replied softly, looking down at her hands that were folded neatly together on top of the table. “I’m not much of a speaker sometimes.”

The man gave a kind smile, and offered his hand. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Cinderella.”

Giggling, she took his hand gently and gave a slight shake. “The pleasure is all mine--”

“Prince Charming,” the man groaned, not letting go of her hand. “My sister insisted I show up to this thing dressed as Charming. Stupid right? I wanted to be the beast from-”

“Beauty and the Beast,” they spoke together, and the man nicely grinned.

“Yep, that’s the one, princess.”

Tilting her head sideways, she raised a brow. “Why is a handsome man like you all alone up here, with no mask?”

The man winked. “I’m no longer alone, I have a mysterious princess on my side.”

Clarke blushed then, biting her bottom lip gently from excitement. “Mysterious?”

“Quite, I do not know her face, or name. Only the sound of her voice and the mystery behind her eyes.”

The night began to grow closer to midnight, and the couple managed to speak of everything from literature, to music, to how the moon shined differently at night when someone else was there to look at it with you. They drew in closer to one another, sitting side by side and their arms touching. The clock on Clarke’s phone read 11:50 and anxiety rushed through her.

Finn! I’m supposed to kiss Finn! She thought frantically, but after looking over to gaze at the man who had talked to her all night she realized she didn’t truly want to leave. She hadn’t felt this comfortable in ages, and the mysterious Prince Charming was the one to thank for that. Turning over to her, he leaned in and asked.

“Normally I hate these things, I usually stay at home and eat nachos while I wait for the ball to drop,” he laughed. “My sister forced me to come here, said something about it being a fine party.”

“Do you not think so?” Clarke flirted, a brow raised that could be seen behind her mask.

The Prince chuckled and shook his head, peeking at her nice blue eyes. “I’m beginning to think she was right,” he murmured, moving in closer to get a good look at her. “Do you perhaps know her?”

Furrowing her brow, Clarke bit her lip. “What’s her name?”

“Octavia Blake,” he spoke simply.

Clarke immediately froze, realizing who she was speaking to. Octavia’s brother Bellamy. Octavia’s older, hot, nice-- brother? Her mind began to scramble, but she didn’t say a word as she shook her head. “No, I’ve never heard of her.”

Bellamy laughed and leaned his head back. “Well I suppose that’s for the better. I love my sister to death, but sometimes she can just be a little much, you know?”

Clarke wanted to nod furiously. She adored her best friend, but sometimes there were moments where she became too much of an ordeal, and those were the moments Clarke had to sit out and just breathe.

“I’m an only child, unfortunately, so I wouldn’t,” Clarke murmured, conscious that she’s already spilling too much information of herself. Folding her hands on the table, she gazed up at Bellamy through dark, thick lashes. Her face warmed with he smiled down at her.

Before they could say anything else, Clarke heard people beginning to count down from ten. Her eyes widened as she scrambled up from her chair. She already missed Finn-- there was no use in trying to find him in ten seconds! She glanced up at Bellamy who already rose from his seat and gazed down at her. Her mouth grew dry as she wrung her hands behind her back nervously. Giving her a simple smile, he reached out and touched the small of her back gently, causing her to put her arms to the side.

“Do you mind if you are my New Years kiss?” he murmured softly, gazing down at her lips.

Clarke shivered at his contact, and she just gave a nod, hearing a loud horn from below indicating it was in fact New Years.

Bellamy leaned down and whispered, “Happy New Years, Princess,” before meeting her lips in what would be Clarke’s favorite kiss in the entirety of the world. With lips meeting in perfect harmony, Clarke’s arms wound around his neck tightly as he pushed her back softly against the pillar. His hand wrapped around the side of her waist with ease while the other reached up to entangle his fingers in her now falling blonde curls, grasping her head gently with his hand. His tongue asked for entrance and she obeyed, hers meeting his with a delightful dance before a small moan slipped from her lips. Bellamy grinned against her lips, pulling her closer while she gasped softly from the contact. Hungrily, she grasped his hair slightly tugging when they deepened their kiss.

Before they could continue, Clarke’s phone began to ring. Stopping she quickly grasped her phone and saw the number she recognized so well. Finn. Beginning to panic, she hurried towards the table to grab her purse and such before Bellamy grasped her wrist gently.

“Everything okay, Princess?” he asked concern filling his voice.

Clarke nodded ever so quickly and flashed him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve got to get going--”

“Wait, I didn’t even catch your name, mine is Bellamy Blake-”

“I have to go!” Clarke spoke quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek for having a good night. She ran through the room, hearing him call out her name.

She hadn’t realized that she left her charm bracelet with the letter C on it. She just knew she had to get out of there before she made a mistake.

****

Bellamy Blake gazed after the empty room, his heartbeat still beating quickly against his chest. The mystery girl had ran off and without a name. He couldn’t help but frown at the sudden realization he was alone once again. He sat down onto the white chair and rested his chin against his folded hands.

What a beautiful girl she was— despite not truly seeing her face, he knew just by her eyes that she was special. Her blue, satin dress went well with her blonde curls, and if Bellamy wasn’t a bit tipsy from the alcohol, he would’ve sworn that the girl was Cinderella and all for him, Prince Charming. Even her laugh sounded like musical bells that rang during a beautiful ceremony. Cinderella was some special to him.

Moving his elbow so he could push his curls away from his face, something scratched against his clothing. Glancing down, he found a small, thick silver chain charmed with a C, a paintbrush, and a heart. He couldn’t help but smile as his thumb brushed the cool metal of the bracelet. So her name had started with a C, just like Cinderella. Bellamy’s smile soon turned to a frown when he realized he couldn’t find her to return the bracelet. All he knew was that she lived around, knew Raven well enough to be invited to her party, and that she wasn’t originally from New York. Everything else was a blur he hadn’t really figured out.

A door opened, allowing light from the hallway to illuminate the dark room that led to the balcony; a figure appeared who turned out to be Raven, her red mask off and a frown on her lips.

“Bellamy what are you doing up here alone?” She asked with a concerned tone.

Bellamy’s shoulders sagged, and he sighed, glancing down at the busy streets. “I wasn’t alone, a girl just left.”

“You had a girl in my room? Bellamy— god please tell me you didn’t on my bed—“

Flushing a dark red, Bellamy shot up and shook his head quickly. “No! God, no! A pretty girl found me up here and we talked all night until twelve… Then her phone rang and she like ran away. All she left was this bracelet… Do you recognize it?”

Raven’s stride over to him was quick, and gently she took the charm bracelet and admired it quietly. “It looks familiar,” she admitted softly. “I’ve seen this before— almost a thousand times, but I can’t remember where.”

“I think it was hers,” Bellamy pointed out as she handed the bracelet back to him. “I want to find her— she seemed so different — so unique…”

“Different from Gina, huh?” Raven murmured and Bellamy gave a sad nod. “She must be real special if she’s got you like this.”

“Is that weird to think? I don’t know— sure I’ve had one night stands and all, but with her it was different. A connection I quite haven’t felt before…”

Raven gave Bellamy a sad smile and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “Honestly, Bellamy. I wouldn’t expect you to think this way at all, so if you are feeling this way I think it’s safe to assume there’s a reason.”

Bellamy nodded absently, entangling the chain in between his fingers. The more he thought about it, the more real his want became. He gave a small smile and grabbed Raven’s shoulder for an embrace.

“If anyone of your friends start looking for a charm bracelet, lead them to me, alright?” He said before walking out of the room.

****

Clarke made it home around three in the morning with a slamming head ache and managed to finally lay on her sofa, staring up at the lights in her studio apartment. Closing her eyes, she thought of her night. She couldn’t deny the night was one of the better ones she’d had in awhile. The thought never crossed her mind that Bellamy Blake, of all people could possibly make her forget about Finn Collins. After the call from Finn, Clarke just decided to leave the party-- not particularly feeling up to talking to anyone. Of course she wondered why Finn had called her in the first place, but she began to wonder if the true reason she came to the party wasn’t what she needed anymore.

Clarke could still feel his lips on hers; reaching up and touching her lips gently, she smiled against her fingertips and sighed quietly. Bellamy Blake.

She almost sighed again, but noticed an absence of her charm bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes widened and she jumped up quickly, almost tripping her long dress, and searched frantically for it. Her heartbeat grew brisk as she looked through her purse and the coffee table with her keys. Realizing that she could not find it, tears sprang to her eyes in sadness. The bracelet was a birthday gift from her father before he passed away and losing it felt as though she lost the last part of her father that she had. Running a hand through her hair, Clarke ran through the night in her mind, trying to remember where she could have left it. She cursed silently and immediately pulled out her cell phone, dialing Raven’s number.

“You are so lucky I have no self control,” Raven groaned, answering on the second ring. Loud music played in the background and Clarke fought a smile. “What’s up, Clarke?”

Pulling at her hair and turning to the window, Clarke asked, “Did you possibly see my charm bracelet at your house? Most likely in your room-- you know, the one with the C--”

“Oh my god,” Raven shouted, almost causing Clarke to drop the phone. “It was you!”

“I--uh, what?” Clarke asked, furrowing her brow, and sat down on her sofa. “I’m not understanding what you mean.”

“You kissed Bellamy, Clarke! Oh my god! Does Octavia know?” she squealed.

Clarke’s body internally groaned, and she fell back against the sofa, throwing a hand over her eyes. “How the hell--”

“Bellamy! He said he met the perfect girl tonight, but she never gave a name! He said that you left the bracelet and he would do whatever took to return it!”

Clarke’s eyes flew open. Perfect? she thought to herself as she stood up abruptly. “He can’t do that! He can’t find out who I am, Raven!” she cried. “Raven-- you have to do something!”

“I have to do something?! Clarke, have you lost your goddamn mind? What are you even worried about anyway? Bellamy is super hot and super sweet, what’s there to lose?”

“Oh, I don’t know-- MY BEST FRIEND!” Clarke practically screamed, throwing a hand up in the air as if Raven could see her.

“Okay, chill out! We can figure out something, but I mean-- you should try talking to him at least. He’s a really great guy, heard he was good in bed too--”

“Raven!” Clarke hissed, her cheeks immediately flushing pink. “Would you shut it, please?”

She could hear a chuckle from Raven’s end and sighed. “Seriously, Raven, what do I do? That’s my bracelet--”

“Oh, Clarke… Perhaps you should just tell Bellamy…”

There was silence before Clarke said ever so quietly, “I’m just… Scared, Raven. What if we get something good and I ruin it?”

“Clarke… I truly believe in you. I think you can do it from the bottom of my heart, if you both had that special spark-- I think no matter what it doesn’t hurt to try,” Raven replied softly, smiling on the other line of the phone.

“Do- do you know where he is?” she murmured.

“He told me he’d be his house down at that one park--”

“Got it-- thank you, Raven. I’ll let you know what happens,” Clarke replied and hung up with speed before grabbing a jacket and her keys.

****

Cold rain splashed against the concrete as Clarke’s heels tapped against the ground as she hurried across the road. She could spot him now, sitting under the silhouette and staring at the moon. Makeup running, hair frizzing, she didn’t care. For such a careful girl, she felt adventurous and spontaneous. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew that this felt right. This was what she could do. And if it meant throwing her heart to the sharks, then let them swim.

Standing about ten feet away, she shook her head, and groaned, staring up at the starry sky while rain poured. Rain could mean two things in Clarke’s life. Ending-- or a new beginning. Perhaps it would be both.

“Bellamy!” she shouted out, watching as he turned to look at her, standing from the bench and narrowing his eyes at her in concern.

“Clarke? What are you doing out here? It’s cold and raining, you shouldn’t be here,” he called back, starting to walk towards her.

Shaking her head, she almost laughed in disbelief. She was doing this-- she was really going to do this. Clenching her jaw and looking back at him, she gave a sigh and said, “I came here for something. I believe you have my bracelet.”

Bellamy furrowed his brows for a moment, confusion flashing across his face. Clarke’s smile faltered-- was he confused? Did he regret it being her? Her breath hitched as she watched him, and then saw his mouth transform into a large smile. Smiling back, Clarke threw her hands in the air.

“You caught me, Bellamy Blake. You found the broken girl who’s ready to be fixed. Can you do it?”   
Bellamy chuckled softly and walked towards her, his hands in his pockets until he reached in front of her. “After all these years of being friends, and you never knew?” He handed her the bracelet gently, clasping her fingers against her palm. “You never knew that I’ve always thought you were the cutest girl in the room.”

Clarke blushed and shook her head. “You don’t mean that, Bellamy.”

“No!” he said quickly, laughing as he tilt his head to gaze at her. “I truly do mean that. Octavia was smart to befriend you when she did… So you’re my Cinderella huh?”

Clarke bit her lip and looked at the ground. “Guilty as charged…”

“Why didn’t you tell me your name, Clarke?” Bellamy asked softly, taking her hand. “We’ve known each other for years--”

“I didn’t want the chance of you realizing it was me and it being a mistake,” Clarke interrupted flatly. “I’m used to being the backburn of everything; and I end up messing up down the line somewhere. It’s a constant rotation and I’m never good enough, so they always leave in the end, or break my heart to the point that fixing it is worthless.”

Bellamy paused, and then gently tipped up her chin to cause her to be at eye level with him. He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. “Clarke you don’t really believe that do you?”

She was about to respond, but he leaned in, causing her heart rate to quicken.

“Sometimes, people need justice in their lives to make them see the truth. Other times they just need a lost bracelet and a pretty costume… Anyone who’s left you has their own reasons, but never blame yourself, especially when you know deep down they were the reason they left, not you. Anyone who breaks your heart and leaves you there to fix yourself is no one to be with anyhow. Finding someone who knows where to put all the right pieces together and will be there throughout all your struggles is worth fighting for. I’m glad tonight I got to kiss you, and I’m happier even more now that the girl was you. Sure you looked gorgeous tonight in that costume, but to know now that the pretty girl was you? You kissed me? I must be some lucky guy,” he chuckled before taking her face gently in his hands. “No matter what you think, you’re a princess. Even right here in this cold rain, and your blue dress all soaked, I could see from across the park and know. ‘That girl? I want to talk to her-- she seems so interesting and so lively… I’m gonna talk to her’. You’re someone special, Clarke. You just gotta realize it.”

Tears streamed down her face when he finished. Sniffling, she gave a small smile. “So what does this mean, Bellamy? Is this truly the last time we are like this once you give me my glass slipper?”

“Oh, princess,” Bellamy murmured, leaning towards her, their lips only an inch apart. “If you losing your possessions allows me to see you each time I return them, then you’ll be missing a lot of things from now on.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see you again,” she giggled before he met his lips with hers.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Bellamy deepened their kiss. Clarke wound her arms around his neck, and as the rain fell she couldn’t help but smile at her realization. The rain was for a new beginning. A new beginning filled with happiness and adventure. The only one she could thank for that was Bellamy Blake.

Pulling away, Clarke grinned. “What are we going to tell Octavia about this?”

  
“We will let that ship sail when it comes to it,” Bellamy muttered before pulling her back in an embrace.

And that is the story of how Cinderella met Prince Charming during a proud night in New York City. Sure, a new years kiss can be from the wrong person, but the wrong person can easily turn into the right person.

THE END


End file.
